


Бабулечка

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм о своей "бабулечке", то есть о своем брате</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабулечка

  


  



End file.
